Todo por un Concierto
by Marie Sellory
Summary: ¿Qué harias si estuvieras en el concierto de los Beatles y a la salida te encontraras con un Punk? — ¡Hey Hippie! ¿tienes dinero?, —¿Por qué crees que te daria mi dinero?, —Mira hippie no te hagas la lista conmigo, —Oh, si? quisiera ver que que haras conmigo. T2HUMANOS. Ooc.


**D**_isclaimer: Bueno nada de esto es mio blah blah blah! solo de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer :D _

* * *

><p><strong><em>E<em>**stábamos a mediados del año 1966, y en Chicago las noticias causaban furor al informar que los Beatles darían su ultimo concierto, las entradas rápidamente se agotaron y yo como una fiel admiradora de ellos no podría perderme ir a tan magnifico concierto, así que rápidamente tome mis ahorros y partí a comprar las entradas hasta que las tuve en mis manos. Los días pasaron y estaba mas emocionada que nunca, solo faltaban dos días para poder ir, estar cerca de ellos y corear sus canciones, recuerdo claramente como mis amigas y yo no podíamos parar de gritar, era una emoción que nos embargaba y no nos dejaba respirar, el 20 de agosto el día del concierto no pudimos dormir y decidimos salir mas temprano e ir al estadio, mi amiga Rosalie tomo su camioneta estampada de flores, mientras nosotros nos alistábamos usando nuestros vestidos largos y flores por doquier, el camino hacia el estadio se hizo eterno aun mas porque debíamos ir a buscar a Alec, Jane y Alice nuestros amigos, ellos vivían en la comunidad hippie y tan solo tenían 17 años, uno mas que yo y dos menos que Rosalie es por esto que ella manejaba. Pasaron 20 minutos y ya estábamos fuera, rápidamente Rosalie se estaciono y nosotros bajamos como locos, rogando porque aun no hubieran entrado las demás personas y así tener un lugar privilegiado dentro del recinto.

"no puedo creer que estemos aquí"-grito Rosalie en medio de la multitud

"si alguien me lo hubiera dicho, jamás lo hubiera creído"-comento más fuerte de lo común Alec

"siento que voy a llorar"-dije mientras terminaba mi cigarro

Para ser menores de edad, nada nos detenía, fumábamos, nos drogábamos y teníamos un amor libre por cada persona que nos pareciera correcta, nada nos hacia desestabilizarnos, excepto las guerras y las injusticias, luchábamos por lo que creíamos correcto y nada nos impedía manifestarlo, aunque eso hayan causado muchas noches en la cárcel, golpes y malos tratos con los policías, pero todo valía la pena si podíamos expresarnos como realmente queríamos.

"¡CHICOS! YA COMENZO"-grito a lo que mas da Alice-y así fue como todo comenzó, rápidamente salieron a escena los Beatles, con sus famosos trajes y su magnifico sonido, recuerdo como llore y coree sus canciones, como sentí que estaba en el cielo con solo escucharlos, mis lagrimas corrían y no era la única Alice levantaba sus brazos y lloraba mientras Rosalie no paraba de gritar cuando amaba a John Lennon, pensaba que ese había sido el mejor momento de mi vida, pero no sabia lo que me esperaba luego

"wow, no tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento"-grito Alec en medio de la multitud

"ni yo Alec-cometo Alice mientras se fumaba el quinto cigarrillo de la noche-íbamos saliendo del estadios y toda la gente se iba amontonando cada vez mas, tanto que hacia que no podría respirar, el furor lo merecía y lo entendía, pero no supe cuando me perdí de mis amigos y llegue a la esquina de la calle donde estaba estacionado la camioneta de Rosalie, cuando un seudo Punk de pacotillas de acerco a mi

"Hey tu, hippie, ¿tienes dinero que darme?"-pregunto mientras sus amigos lo esperaban detrás de el-era bastante bien parecido, alto, con ojos verdes azulados y su cabello bronce y rubio, no tenia el típico peinado de los Punk, si no mas bien algo mas alocado, pero si llevaba sus vestimentas pero por supuesto no era hippie

"y ¿para que quieres el dinero?"-pregunte desafiante

"para comprar porros cariño"-contesto apresuradamente

"y ¿porque crees tu que te daría mi preciado dinero? Si puedo drogarme sola sin un Punk"

"mira Hippie no te hagas la lista conmigo, ¿si?, puedo ser muy malo"

"OH ¿si? Pues quisiera verlo"-comente un poco excitada por la situación, mientras el asentia con un mirada felina- rápidamente me tomo de la mano y me llevo corriendo muchas calles oscuras, mentiría si no digiera que estaba un poco drogada, pero vamos que es la vida sin flores y muchos colores?

"¿porque rayos me estas tirando…?"-pregunte haciendo alusión de que no sabia su nombre

"Edward y ¿el tuyo?"

"Bella"

"lindo nombre para ser una patosa hippie"

"querido no dirás eso cuando te muestre cierras cosas hippie"-dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo-luego de eso me subió a su moto y me llevo a su casa

"creo que esto no es casa Edward"-comente mientras veía la pocilga en que vivía

"bueno, ¿tienes alguna mejor idea?"-pregunto haciendo un mohín

"claro, vamos a mi casa"-no me pregunto nada mas y rápidamente llegamos a mi casa, vivía sola en un departamento muy pequeño en los suburbios de Chicago, pero al menos era lindo y acogedor, no nos dijimos palabras, creo que en realidad no hacían falta solo con mirarlo hacia que me sintiera tranquila, aunque aun tuviera rastros de marihuana en mi sangre, llegamos a mi habitación y comenzamos a besarnos lentamente, sin tener ningún apuro

"creo que estoy haciendo lo mas loco del mundo!-dijo el entre susurros mientras besaba mi cuello

"si crees que esta tan mal no deberías hacerlo querido"-dije mientras besaba lentamente su cuello y causaba en el pequeños gemidos

"no me arrepiento, es mas lo quiero"-luego de eso no hablamos, Edward me besaba mientras sus manos recorrían mis costados pero mis manos no se quedaban atrás, su cabello era tan suave que hacia que me relajara inmediatamente, no cabía lugar a dudas, ninguno de los dos era virgen pero el hizo sentirme como si fuera mi primera vez haciendo el amor, beso cada punto de mi cuerpo mientras gemíamos acompasadamente con cada caricia mutua que nos dábamos, era magnifico y sabia donde tocarme para hacer volar el cielo, cuando entro en mi sentí que el era lo que necesitaba en mi vida, si podrán decir que estupido lo conoció hace menos de 24 horas, pero quien dice que el amor a primera vista no existe, para mi existía y eso demostraba en como Edward me acariciaba y como me veía

"OH, amor creo que estoy a punto de llegar, no puedo contenerme, creo que acabare"

"Edward estoy en cielo, lleguemos juntos amor, no espero nada mas de ti"-luego de nuestras ultimas palabras llegamos al orgasmo juntos, no necesitamos decir nada, rápidamente nos abrazamos y nos tapamos con mis sabanas para quedarnos dormidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Estaba soñando que Ringo saltaba del escenario para pedirme matrimonio, no podía creerlo, mi amor de toda la vida estaba allí y era RINGO STAR!, pero derepente salio un monstruo de pelo verde que se llevaba a mi ringo, bella, bella, bella comenzó a zarandearme y rápidamente desperté del mejor sueño de mi vida

"bella, bella"-susurraba Edward

"¿que sucede?"-pregunte soñolienta

"¿quien diablos es ringo?"-murmuro enojado-no pude evitar reírme de lo tonto que era Edward

"¿que es lo gracioso?"-pregunto malhumorado

"es el baterista de los Beatles cariño, nadie importante"-rápidamente su cara cambio a pasivo y me tomo sorpresivamente de las caderas

"me agrada oír eso, porque tu eres mía Bella"-dijo mientras me besaba apasionadamente-mentiría si oír eso no causo algo en mi, pues les digo, causo todo en mi

"me encantas chico Punk"

Luego de eso nos besamos, y si, hicimos el amor por segunda vez. Desperté nuevamente a eso de las 5 de la tarde y Edward estaba bañándose, me vestí rápidamente con mis ropas hippies y el no demoro en salir de la ducha ya vestido

"¿Qué haremos hoy?"-pregunte mientras me peinaba

"creo que quiero que conozcas donde vivo"-dijo un feliz Edward

"Wow, que comprometedor de tu parte"

"lo se, pero ahora eres importante en mi vida cariño"- luego de eso nos fuimos rápidamente en su moto y llegamos donde vivía, recordaba que era una pocilga a la luz de la noche, pero de día apestaba aun mas, entramos a su habitación y para tener una fachada asquerosa por dentro era bastante pasable, Edward me mostró su habitación y me entere de que el tenia 18 años y estudiaba medicina en la universidad de Chicago, no vivía con sus padres pero al parecer ellos eran de dinero, jamás le dijeron que no fuera como es, al menos lo apoyaban no como mis padres.

"¿en que piensas alegría?"-su nuevo apodo hacia mi

"en lo grandioso que es que tus padres se preocupen por ti"-dije mientras sonreía

"Lo se, es genial, por eso los amo tanto"

"Te amo Edward, puede sonar apresurado pero Te amo"

"también Te amo pequeña, solo tu y yo lo entendemos"- paso un mes y con Edward cada día nos amábamos mas, el me ayudaba a estudiar cuando no entendía las materias del colegio, porque si, aunque fuera una hippie roñosa no significaba que no estudiara ni quisiera ser alguien en la vida, bueno Edward me ayudaba o a veces yo lo ayudaba a el con lo poco que sabia de biología, nos complementábamos muy bien y cuando no estábamos haciendo el amor simplemente hablábamos o veíamos el cielo sin decir nada, habíamos cambiado mucho, el ya no era un Punk empedernido y yo ya no era una loca hippie loca, ademas debia comenzar a cuidarme

"Rose, tengo algo importante que decirte"-dije un poco nerviosa, ya que ella de seguro se molestaría

"¿Qué sucede bella?"

"creo que estoy embarazada"

"¿Qué?"

"bueno pues lo que escuchaste, tengo un atraso de 2 semanas y jamás me sucede eso, soy muy estable en cuanto al periodo

"lo sabe Edward"-pregunto

"no aun no se lo digo, quiero estar segura de esto, antes que nada"

"bien, prepara tus cosas iremos a un doctor"-dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba su bolso-ella estaba estudiando medicina al igual que Edward, así que de seguro íbamos con algún amigo de ella, nos subimos a su camioneta y partimos a el sector mas prestigiado de Chicago entramos a la consulta y rápidamente su amigo nos atendió me hizo una prueba de embarazado y a los 20 minutos tuvo la respuesta

"bueno bella, tu estas embarazada"-dijo mientras me entregaba unos papeles

"aquí puedes ver a un ginecólogo y te dirá las indicaciones para que tu bebe este bien, tienes 2 semanas de embarazo"-Rose rápidamente me abrazo y luego de eso no recuerdo mucho, solo que rápidamente nos subimos a la camioneta y me llevo a las afueras de la universidad de Edward para poder contarle las nuevas noticias, en realidad es mentir decir que no me sentía aterraba por todas estas cosas nuevas en mi, me baje de la camioneta y no tuve que esperar ni 2 minutos y apareció Edward con un grupo de amigos, cuando me vio partió corriendo donde mi

"amor, ¿Que haces aquí?"-pregunto felizmente

"Edward tengo que hablar contigo"-dije mientras me carcomía el miedo y el nervio de su respuesta

"me asustas Bella, vamos dímelo"-insito a mi respuesta

"esto es muy difícil Edward, es demasiado difícil"-dije rotamente mientras me ponía a llorar

"bebe solo dímelo ¿si?"

"estoy embazada Edward"-dije mientras me tapaba la cara y comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente- Edward no me dijo nada y fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida

"vamos a ser papas"-dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos

"si"-susurré

"VAMOS A SER PADRES"-grito mientras me tomaba en brazos y daba vueltas conmigo

"Edwa-Edward me mareo"

"lo siento cariño, lo siento bebe-susurro cerca de mi estomago"

"Te amo bebe, jamás te dejare sola, formaremos una familia y tendremos a nuestros bebes, porque tu eres lo mas importante ahora"

"seguro que no estas molesto"-hipe

"no seas loca Bella, Te amo y tendremos a nuestros bebes"

"Te amo-dije antes de lanzarme a sus brazos a llorar

*_4 Meses_*

"Amor no iras mas a la escuela"-dijo Edward mientras servia el desayuno, la ultima semana de mi tercer mes se habia venido a vivir definiticamente conmigo

"me niego, no quiero dejar de ir, es mi futuro"-grite embargada por las lagrimas y las estupidas hormonas

"Bella no seas irracional y hazle caso al futuro doctor de la familia"

"sigues siendo un Punk"-grite mientras iba a encerrarme a la habitacion. Esas fueron nuestras primeras peleas y fueron bastante sobrellevaderas sobretodo por las exitosas reconciliaciones que Edward conseguia, las cosas iban bien y ya tenia 8 meses y medio y mi panza no podia ser mas enorme, me sentia una morza y todos los dias me lo recordaba el estupido espejo, pero mi Punk siempre me hizo sentir bien y jamas me hizo sentir gorda. Sólo faltaban unas semanas para tener a nuestro hijo, que por cierto era un hombrecito que llevaria el nombre de Anthony John, su ultimo nombre llevado por mi loca obsesion por The Beatles, y mientras esperaba por mi hijo, con mis amigas comprabamos mucha ropa para el bebe, cuando sucedio.

"Bella que me dices, crees que a Tony le quede bien?"-pregunto Alice mientras me enseñaba una camisa de bebe muy hermosa

"claro, se vera hermoso con ella, pero su precio es un poco elevado Allie-cuestione a mi amiga

"nada es caro para nuestro primer Hippie bebe"-grito la loca de mi amiga, cuando senti mojadas mis piernas y me di cuenta que habia roto la fuente

"ALICE-grite mientras mi amiga rapidamente se volteaba y su cara cambiaba a asombro

"Alec ve a llamar a la ambulancia"-grito mientras se acercaba a mi para tranquilzarme

"Vamos Bella inhala, exhala"-dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizarme pero no pude ya que una contracion rapidamente me ataco

", QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A EDWARD"-grite

"viene en camino Bella, Alec se esta encargando de eso, tranquilizate"-luego de eso solo vinieron las malditas contracciones que no me dejaban pensar, solo esperaba que llegara la maldita ambulancia y dentro de ella Edward, y gracias al cielo mis suplicas fueron escuchadas, rapidamente llego la ambulancia pero no con Edward dentro, me trasladaron al hospital privado de Chicago, todo pagado por los padres de Edward y me alistaron para la llegada de mi bebe, estaba a punto de comenzar el parto cuando el atolondrado de mi novio llego

"lo siento bella, vine lo mas rapido que pude"-susurro apenado mientras tomaba mi mano

"NO VUELVAS A HACERLO"-grite mientras pujaba

"vamos Bella, tu puedes hacerlo, ya veo su cabeza, un esfuerzo mas"-decia el doctor con su cabeza entre mis piernas

"vamos amor"-susurraba Edward

"AL DIABLO, TU PUNK PORQUE DIABLOS DEJE QUE METIERAS TU ASQUEROSO PENE EN MI VAGINA? Y USTED DOCTOR CALLESE Y SAQUEME A MI HIJO"-grite adolorida y casi muerta por la situacion, mientras el Doctor Gray y Edward cambiaban rapidamente sus caras a unas aterradas por la bruja Bella, o sea yo

"Bella el niño esta saliendo tu ultimo esfuerzo"-dijo el Doctor, y asi lo hice di mi ultimo soplo de esfuerzo y escuche el llanto de mi bebe

"Bella, es nuestro hijo, nuestro, Anthony"-susurraba mi novio

"Damelo"-susurre agotada por el esfuerzo, rapidamente las enfermeras lo limpiaron y me dieron a mi bebe, era igual de blanco que nosotros y tenia unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda como su padre, su pelo no se notaba pero tenia unas cejas chocolate como las mias, la mezcla perfecta nuestra

"Te amo Amor y amo a nuestro hijo, gracias por todo lo que me has dado"-dijo Edward mientras nos besaba a ambos en la frente

"No hay nada que agredecer cariño"

_5 años despues_

"Anthony ven a bañarte ahora"-grito Edward del baño de nuestra nueva casa, ya que mi pequeño Tony odiaba bañarse

"No querer papa"-grito mi hijo mientras corria por toda la casa y lo tomaba entre mis brazos para atraparlo

"Te atrape"-y rapidamente le comence a hacer cosquillas

"No se vale, porque siempre lo atrapas"-pregunto mi esposo con su carita de porquer

"Porque las Hippies somos mejores"-dije con una sonrisa en mis labios

"Falso querida, los Punk lo somos, si no preguntemosle a nuestro bebe, y dime Anthony, ¿Punk o Hippie?-pregunto Edward, mientras esperabamos espectantes a la respuesta de nuestro hijo

"AMBAS"-grito Anthony mientras nos abrazaba causando la risa colectiva en los 3. Mi familia no podia ser mejor, tenia a mi bebe y una casa, Edward era un medico prestigiado y yo habia terminado mis estudios para dedicarme a ser maestra del preescolar donde asistia mi hijo, ademas mis amigos se habian casado y todos formabamos una gran familia, porque aunque seamos de distintas clases u pensamientos, nos compenetramos tan bien que ahora eramos solo uno, es mas hace dos dias Edward me habia pedido matrimonio y le dije que si, obviamente asi que pronto formariamos una familia y las cosas serian aun mejores. Si claramente la forma en que nos conocimos no fue la mas ortodoxa, pero vamos en los 60 nada era asi, solo me alegra haber ido a ver a los Beatles, porque asi conoci al amor de mi vida, a mi novio, a mi amigo, al padre de mi hijo, a mi futuro esposo, a Edward y todo, Todo por un concierto.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>_ueno Nenas, se preguntaran que hace subiendo y porque cambio la historia, pues decidi alargarla y completar mas el final de esta loca pareja, como quedo manifestado en Dos hermoso Review, espero que le haya gustado y que sigan leyendome, me encantaria que comentaran y dejaran un Review, no es mucho sii? [Carita de perrito desgollado] Bueno espero que les guste y aunque ya no es el Cumpleaños de mi amigo, aun sigue siendo para el, Bueno que va es para mi novio! :) *Risas* Espero que lo disfruten N' Peace Nenas :D_

**M**_arzSell_ :D


End file.
